


16

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The brothers [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Michael gets overwhelmed and his brother helps him cope





	16

Each time Michael's brow furrowed in a futile attempt to hold the overload of sensations at bay, he would go to him, silently cup the delicate features into his callused hands and rub gently his brother's forehead with his thumbs, until the tensed shoulders dropped down and the lines etched on the younger face dissolved. Then he would kiss his brow lightly and steel himself not to kiss the tender lips beneath. Michael would sigh softly and he would let go reluctantly, trying to be content at the sight of the restored peace that radiated from Michael.  
Each time the noise of the universe threatened to drown him, Lincoln came to him, silent, caring. He would reach to him in the only possible way, skin to skin, blood to blood, flesh to flesh. He would feel his soothing breath, the steady pace of his heart and would talk his lungs into following the example his brother set for him. He would bask in the warmth of tender love, feel the soft lips on his brow and sigh, content. He would feel the sweet breath catching, the heart miss a beat and the steady hands retreat. He would stall the tears that wanted to flood his eyes and steel his face to remain impassible despite the devastating sense of loss. And as he turned away, Lincoln would never see the soft lips tremble while hot tears ran silently down his flustered cheeks.  
Until one day, Michael couldn't cope anymore and grabbed Lincoln's hands before he could let go of him. They stayed in their tight embrace a long while before Michael released his hold. Lincoln expected him to break away but Michael was slowly but decidedly putting his arms around his brother's waist.  
Lincoln froze. He knew he shouldn't allow it, knew it was his duty has the elder to stop this, knew that he was utterly incapable to refuse and that he was failing once more to protect Michael. Michael had stilled again, leaving him time to process what he was doing, giving him the opportunity to back off. Lincoln opened his eyes and saw that his brother was watching him calmly, waiting for him to reach a decision. His clear gaze was as intense as ever and Link let it slice through the turmoil that was clouding his mind. He abandoned all willpower and surrendered to the silent appeal. He was still cupping Michael's face and he softly pulled him closer, tilting his head slightly. Michael mirrored him and pulled at his hips gently. Their lips met tentatively, their breath catching in unison.   
Veronica called from the next room.


End file.
